Light & Dark What's going on?
by Lillyati-Tomo
Summary: Somthing's wrong with Lilly And she won't tell what's wrong. That and a Saber Cat with a mysterious Robot has come to Capture Lilly? What's going on!


Ok! I don't own B.U.M. or the characters at that. I just own Lilly, Himiko & Orko. Yeah I'm doing this just for fun.  
  
Lilly watched her lower being friends having a pillow fight. 'Extremely pointless....don't these guys have anything better to-' She was cut off by her whole body going numb and her eyes no longer had a shine to them. Lilly shuddered. This was a strange feeling she had almost every 200 years, but she had kept this a secret.....until now.  
  
Cedric laughed and hit B.Bop over the head with a pillow. "HEY!!" B.Bop shouted, throwing his pillow towards Cedric. Cedric ducked and the pillow sailed across the room.  
  
THUD!!  
  
The pillow slammed it's self square in Lilly's face. The group gasped softly. Lilly tossed the pillow away, revealing a red mark on her cheek. B.Bop looked shocked. "Lilly! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Angie chuckled. "You're lucky it wasn't Cedric or we'd all be in trouble" she said with a smile. Lilly didn't answer. B.Bop tilted his head. "Lil?" he said, waving his hand in front of her. Lilly finally came to. "Huh?....oh yeah big trouble" she murmured.  
  
The group exchanged looks at each other. Cedric decided to crack a joke. "Hey you aren't having a seizure, are ya Lilly?" he chuckled, receiving laughs from the whole group but Lilly. She just stood there staring horrified at the ground.  
  
B.Bop's laughs died away. "Lilly?....Are you ok?"  
  
Lilly never answered. All she did was stare. Then what happened surprised everyone. Lilly's breath started to tremble. Tears were forming in her eyes. A wave of panic struck B.Bop. "Lilly? Lilly?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Lilly looked at him. "I'm alright B.Bop...."  
  
With that, she took his hands and gently pushed him away from her. Lilly walked by the group, patting 2-T's shoulder when she passed him. 2-T looked confused. "Lilly?" he asked, concerned. She never answered. She just disappeared.  
  
"Then if you look away, I can slip away" her voice said somewhat weakly.  
  
Mike looked around. "Hey if you're mad at us-"Angie jabbed him in the ribs. "If she was mad at us, we would know." She pointed out. B.Bop looked around also. "Hey if there's something wrong with you, Lilly, maybe you should tell us." He waited for Lilly's voice to snap at him that she was just fine, but he got no answer.  
  
"Lilly?"  
  
Still no answer. "Hey. Maybe she just needs time to herself" suggested Mike. Angela nodded. "Mike could be right"  
  
"And he could be wrong" B.Bop stated.  
  
For the past week, no one saw Lilly or even heard her voice until Saturday night. Lilly was mumbling to herself on the catwalk. She kept on repeating over and over "All the things you said are running through my head." Then she would mumble something else and then say it again.  
  
B.Bop stood under the catwalk, looking up to where the troubled voice was with concern. "Lilly? Is that you?......Are you ok?" he asked. Lilly just kept on murmuring to herself. B.Bop was slightly worried. Lilly never acted this way. She was usually aggressive, loud, full of energy, bossy, and (though he didn't want to admit it) arrogant at times. Now she was kind of weak, quite and troubled.  
  
He didn't like this one bit. It was way too much to bare.  
  
"Lilly?...Please answer me."  
  
Lilly looked down to him. "What is it?" she asked somewhat quietly. B.Bop looked concerned. "Tell me what's going-"  
  
"B.Bop, please stop"  
  
"Lilly....I just want to help"  
  
"Bomray...."  
  
"Lilly Othaly Amadus....."  
  
Lilly groaned and dropped to the floor. "Please leave me alone. You're worst than Christobe....." With that, Lilly disappeared.  
  
B.Bop Sighed. "But Christobe's your brother....he's supposed to-"  
  
Lilly reappeared and looked at him. "B.Bop....There's something about me that I've kept from you.......and no thanks to Naku's unpleasant visit, It's coming back."  
  
"What's coming back?"  
  
"Please.....I don't wanna talk about it." Lilly soothed, putting her hand on B.Bop's cheek. B.Bop leaned into her touch a little before the touch vanished. Lilly had disappeared again. B.Bop looked troubled. "Hmm..."  
  
"It's happening again....Something that shouldn't be happening" a wise sounding voice cooed in the night sky.  
  
"How can we stop it from happening then, oh great one?" a smaller yet somewhat cocky voice asked.  
  
Two figures appeared in the moon lit night, both on a roof top of a skyscraper that stood boldly and proudly. One was the form of a saber cat with light brown fur covering her body. Dark brown fur covering the tips of her ears, the tip of her long graceful tail and patches of dark fur on the knees of her legs and down. She had bright emerald eyes the shone brighter than that of the moon. Though from a distance she looked only like a natural Saber Cat, her mussels were large and looked as though she could tear through anything that got in her way.  
  
The figure beside her was more like a robot figure. He had blue armor with red, yellow and orange here and there. He had two Wings on his back even though they didn't look like wings. His helmet had to Catlike ears. (when I get a scanner, I'll post the picture on some site "")  
  
The Saber Cat looked to her 'partner'. "You will find her and bring her here. I don't care what relationships you have with her, just bring her. We can't let her lose once more." Her eyes glistened in the night. "Can I count on your assistance, my friend?"  
  
The Robot nodded. "Of course, great one" With that, he hovered up and flew off into the night.  
  
Do-Wah, who just got beat at another game by Angie, moaned loudly. "Aww, even I can't beat the master!" he whined. Angie giggled and patted his back. "It's ok Do-Wah"  
  
Do-Wah blushed at her reassurance. "Thanks Angie"  
  
Lilly, who finally joined in a little, watched as Mike challenged B.Bop to a game. They were pounding on buttons Galore when suddenly.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone winced at the shriek. 2-T turned to see what was wrong. His answer was a BRIGHT light practically blinding him. "What the!?"  
  
The Light finally died down, and what they saw was something they didn't expect.  
  
"Lilly!" B.Bop yelled, shocked.  
  
Lilly slowly looked up to him. Then she threw her head back and screamed, an aura forming around her. The group stared, shocked. Lilly seemingly exploded, screaming.  
  
"LILLY!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, Lilly was standing, no! Hovering with a huge aura around her! Her eyes were glowing blood ruby. Her purple jumpsuit had turned black. On her forehead was a Saturn insignia, glowing a evil blackish-reddish color. After she aught her breath, she smirked evilly.  
  
The group of lower beings shuddered.  
  
B.Bop slowly walked to Lilly, hand reached out for her. "Lilly! Tell me wha- "  
  
SMACK!  
  
B.Bop was thrown into the wall hard. Lilly cackled and hovered up. In a darker, deeper and more aggressive tone, she crooned, "This planet is so pitiful!" With that, she laughed and disappeared, her laugh echoing.  
  
B.Bop slowly stood to his feet.  
  
"...Lilly...."  
  
B.Bop closed his eyes and fell onto his back, passing out. 


End file.
